dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Manacore's Transformation/Birth of Breon
This is where Brian is transformed into Darth Manacore completely and where Breon is born in The Beginning Adventure. then come to a bigger shuttle far out in space as the ship lands at a space station just outside Earth's atmosphere where we see Zecora meditating the Riders come into the scene Zeñorita: Mama, we just received word from Stewie, he just left Sullust but Sylveon is in terrible condition. Zecora: As I feared, Brian ignored my words and now his premonition has offically appeared. Hiccup: Premontion? What's this about a premonition? Zecora: Brian spoke to me of a dream he had, of where Sylveon and the Eeveelutions ended bad. He wanted to prevent it from coming true, but in the act he has made it happen himself, and has destroyed himself too. Snotlout: That big, stupid selfish canine! Now I really wanna kick his butt now! Zecora: There is no more we can do, we have already done what we can but this will not be through. Yuna: I wonder how Brian is doing right now? Sharon: Not very good if you ask me. then come back to Sullust where we see Brian still on the hillside; crippled, badly burnt and scorched, and barely alive then another shuttle lands on the platform Trooper: We found him! He's down here! Brian: groaning Alter: Dear God, he's still alive. Get a medical capsule immediately! Trooper: Yes, sir! troopers leave as Sombra then kneels down next to Brian King Sombra: We'll soon have you in better shape soon, my apprentice. then return to the space station where the shuttle from Sullust arrives, in the halls, we see Thomas carrying Sylveon as the others are rushing with him Hiccup: Guys, what happened? Thomas: Sylveon's in bad shape, we need to get her to the medbay now! Valka: Then let's get her there at once! King Solar Flare: Call for the rest of the Griffins and Eeveelutions! soon have Sylveon in the medical bay as soon as the rest of the Griffin/Eeveelution family show Peter: We came as soon as we could. Eevee: How is mom doing? Princess Celestia: She's in doctor's room right now. We'll soon find out. the Doctor and a medical droid come in Lois: How is she, doc? Doctor: In medical condition she's just fine. But she's having a hard struggle of heart ache. And she's about to give birth. Peter: Birth? Medical Droid: She's carrying a cub. Twilight: at the others as she puts a hoof to her mouth Thomas: Then let's go and help her with it. Flik: I'll go in too. Doctor then takes Thomas, Twilight, and Flik into the main room [we then see a ship flying through space where it then approaches Jupiter and then to it third moon, where another base of the Nightmares is located, as the ship lands. Then Alter walks out first as Sombra, and Nightmare Moon are wheeled out of the ship as Brian is carried in a floating capsule as "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - The Birth of the Twins and Padmé's Destiny" starts playing] return to medical wing, where we see Sylveon in pain as Thomas and Twilight stand be her side while Flik stands with the Med droid Sylveon yells in pain, Twilight holds her paw, then we hear a crying sound Flik: The cub is here! Med-droid: It's a boy. when the Med-droid shows us the cub, we can see it's a unique one Thomas: Wow. He's so unique! Twilight: I've never seen anything like it! Flik: It's... it's a crossbreed! Look, (pointing to different spots on the cub as he speaks) it has the body of a Labrador, but the paws, tail, ears, and 2 feelers of a Sylveon! Twilight: A Labradeon! Thomas: Did you hear that, Syl? You and Brian have created a new species of Pokemon! Sylveon: Let me see him. Med-drone shows Sylveon the cub Aw, he's so precious. Flik: So, what shall we name him? Sylveon: Breon. His name is Breon. Twilight: Did you hear that little one? Your name is Breon. Breon: (coos happily) Flik: If only your father was here to see you now. return to the base on Jupiter's moon where we see Brian under going intense care as Medical Droids are installing electronics through his scorched body as cybernetic limbs are put on his leg stubs Brian: ARGH!!!!! AAAAHHH!!!! then return to the others as Sylveon then looks to Thomas and Twilight. Sylveon: Thomas, Twilight. There is still good in Brian. I know there's still good in him. Thomas: What? Sylveon: Please, I don't know how you do it. But, please bring Brian back to me. Twilight: We'll try our best, Syl. Flik: brushes Sylveon's head And, don't worry about Eevee and his siblings, I will watch over them. Sylveon: Thank you, Flik. For everything. I'm glad that you ran into Brian all those years ago exhales return to Brian as now is now wearing a black suit with gray and light blue armor with a Blue Crescent Moon on the breast plate. As a black mask is then lowered onto his face, and then a dark gray, metal helmet is placed on next. For now, Brian is no longer Brian, he is really and for truly Darth Manacore Darth Manacore: a deep breath in the medical wing, the others wait desperately, as Twilight and Flik walk out from the doors Lois: What's wrong? Peter: Where's Sylveon? Chris: What happened?! Meg: What's wrong? Jasper: Please tell us the good news! Stewie: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! Twilight: The Good news is, the cub is all and well. It was a boy crossbred Labrador and Sylveon, named Breon. and his siblings all gasp Flik: But the bad news is, Sylveon is dead. of the Griffins and Eeveelutions all gasp they all go into Sylveon's room where we see her laying in bed where she is now dead Eevee: (sadly) Mom? she doesn't move Chris: Oh my God, she's. Lois: heartborken Yes, Chris. I'm afraid, (sniffs) I'm afraid that our Sylveon is dead. Reflection" starts playing as all the Griffins and Eeveelutions are weeping sadly as Peter holds Lois' hand, as Meg sobs while Chris puts a comforting arm on her shoulder as Stewie's lips are quivering, as Flareon is sobbing hard as Umbreon puts his paw on his back, as Glaceon, Leafeon, and Espeon hug each other as they all weep in each others' arms. As Vaporeon and Jolteon sadly look on as tears drip from their eyes, as Alan is sobbing lightly while Eevee's lips are also quivering as tears stream down his cheeks. As Selena cries hard while Jasper hugs her, as he rubs her back, trying to comfort her, as tears stream down his cheeks. And Nightstriker growls sadly as a tear drips from his eye. While Flik sadly watches this as he wipes a tear away from his eye, as all of the Griffins and Eeveelutions huddle close over Sylveon as their grieving still goes on. Twilight: tears in her eyes Come on, I think we should give the Griffins and Eeveelutions some time to themselves. Thomas: nods Thomas, and Flik step out of the room it cuts to a table rising, revealing Manacore King Sombra: Lord, Manacore. Can you hear me? Darth Manacore: (in an electronic voice) Yes master. Nightmare Moon: How are you feeling? Darth Manacore: I'm just fine now. Where is Sylveon. Is she safe? Is she okay? King Sombra: I'm afraid, that in your anger. You killed her. Darth Manacore: I? I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it! [then he starts crushing all of the droids in the room with the Force as he breaks free of his bindings as he then tries to feel for Sylveon, but he can't sense her (due to her coma) and is convinced she is dead.] No... Sombra grins evilly as he watches Manacore Darth Manacore: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (it echoes all around the room as Manacore looks down at his feet) then cross wipes to Quahog, as the Space Duke arrives at the docking bay and it cuts to the others in a meeting room Peter: This is unbelievable. Why would Brian do this?! King Solar Flare: He was consumed by jealousy and his anger, till he turned into this dark lord. Lois: Jealousy? What do you mean by Jealousy? Zecora: He felt like he was left out from all of the action. But he's wrong. We did needed him, everyone needs help sometimes. Everyone does at tough times. Peter: Who was he jealous of? Hiccup: Us. The Riders. Lois: What?! Thomas: Brian believed that the Riders were sent to confront more threats than he was. And that we didn't give him any credit for anything he did. Chris: What? Meg: That's so cruel! Jasper: How could he do this?! Astrid: I can't believe we didn't see the signs before this! We should've known! Princess Luna: Signs? Scootaloo: There were several times where Brian was following the dark side. Umbreon: Really? Name a few. Snowdrop: He tried kill Arlo all because he thought he was a threat. Apple Bloom: And then when Joy, Areana, and Nellie wer' tryin' ta find ther' sisters in order to avoid bein' beaten up by Brian, Peter, Quagmire, Joe, and Flik. Brian tried usin' a Jedi Mind trick on us to make us help him beat them up! Glaceon: Um, If it gives it light, he did destroy Darth Rook's lightsaber in rage after he stabbed Gruff. Eevee: And during the incident of the strange assassin trying to kill Nyx. Our Aunt Lady told us that was searching for his mother, but he basically killed several Albertosaurus, after he found his mother, Biscuit. Who was severally wounded and died. But he didn't just kill the males, he killed the female and offsprings too. Sharon: So, Brian was doomed to the Dark Side before we even met him. Eevee: I think so. T.C: (coming in the room with Hugs) And he did break down in front of us when he told us what happened to him after Savage killed Gruff. Hugs: That is true. He wanted to kill Savage for revenge after he killed Gruff after Savage came back to life. Fishlegs: Uh, I don't know if this is important, but I have noticed Brian with a cold look sometime after Dawn left the Jedi Order. King Solar Flare: deeply To think, Brian helped our fight against the Sith all these years, and he defeated Tirek the first time he came and he destroyed Jafar and Darth Rook, got his own fortress. But he then turns on us all because of jealousy. Snoutlout: his fist And it's all his fault, claiming we don't give him credit! Master Mantis But we have more important matters on our hands. As far as we know, Brian has no clue about the children's existence. They're still in danger. Barret Barricade: Mantis is right. We need to hide them somewhere where he will not sense their presence. Captain Phoebus: My wife and I will take the girl. We always wanted to have a baby girl. She will be loved with us. Selena: But what about the boy? Master Mantis: To Tatooine. To Sylveon's friends, sent him. Stewie: I will take the boy and watch over him. Princess Celestia: Then we must take action at once. Master Mantis: Until the time comes, disappear we will. bows and leaves the room Master Mantis: Stewie, wait a moment. sits back down in his chair Master Mantis: In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you. Stewie: Training? Master Mantis: An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force. Brian's old master. Stewie: Gruff! Master Mantis: I will teach you how to commune with him. Captain Phoebus: Captain Paul. Captain Paul: Yes, your highness? Captain Phoebus: I'm placing PROXY and Chopper in your care, clean them up and have PROXY's memory wiped. PROXY: Wait, what?! Chopper: bopping PROXY: Oh, no! it cross swipes to Quahog, where it shows Sylveon's funeral as two Iguanodon's pull her coffin as the riders, the Griffin/Eeveelution Family and the guys walk slowly behind. Then it cross wipes to the Griffins/Eeveelution and the guys packing up soundtrack - Release" begins playing Leafeon: I wish we didn't have to do this. Meg: We have too. Vaporeon: The Republic isn't safe as long as Manacore's at large. And we'll be the first ones he comes after! Jolteon: Vaporeon's right. Applejack: So, where will you go? Espeon: We don't know now. But we'll head somewhere where no one will think to look for us. ???: Guys! was the Crystal Prep Girls running up to them Indigo Zap: Listen, we wanna apologize to you guys. Lemon Zest: We know we treated you guys badly all those years, but after hanging with you for a while, you're more like our friends. Sugarcoat: Besides, it wasn't fair for us to treat you so poorly back on Tatooine and still treat you poorly even after we left it. Sunny Flare: That's why, we wanna say: "We're sorry." "We're really sorry." Sour Sweet: Yeah, we've admit that you are kinda cute. Eevee: You know, you guys are so bad either. Vaporeon: If you can call us friends, we can do the same with you. Sour Sweet: Yeah, and we've always made worst decisions. Espeon: You know, the worst decision I'd ever made? Was that I zapped that Giganotosaurus when the Isle of Dino was blowing up. Sunny Flare: a little It was a bad decision. Espeon: Yeah, well I did it anyway. chuckles Uhhh.... to hold back tears I'll miss you guys. Sugarcoat: We're really gonna miss you guys. Eevee: Goodbye, old friends. then hug as the Riders watch in sadness and Yuna and Hiccup shed a little tears Nightstriker, Toothless, and Nightstar growl on each other in a goodbye format Scootaloo: You always were a Cutie Mark Crusader, Selena. Selena: And you guys were always good best friends. four then hug as tears stream down their cheeks Vaporeon: Good bye, our friends. then board the Griffin/Eeveelution Fighter as it takes off and flies out into space to unknown places as everyone sadly watches. Then it cross wipes to a Star Destroyer as some TIE Fighters fly by and Manacore walks on the bridge to his masters and they observe the creation of the Destruction Moon, as King Sombra and Nightmare Moon smile evilly as Manacore crosses his arms Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Birth Scenes Category:Transformation Scenes Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy